Craig Tucker Has No Depth
by JessInWonderland
Summary: After mulling over the fact that he is quite the boring guy, Craig Tucker gets a hold of an old friend to see if he can help change that. Rated M for strong language and sexual situations.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Once Again, I do not own South Park... If I did, that would be awesome but the point is, I don't. Soooo, with that being said, I am borrowing Mr. Craig Tucker and Tourettes Boy Thomas to create a multi-chapter story based around their separate thoughts and lives and how well they fit together. Rated T for now due to some brief language. May be changed to M for later chapters. Enjoy! R/R  
**

Waking up early had never been a problem for Craig Tucker. Even on the weekends, the raven-haired male would set his alarm for six a.m. and never once hit the snooze button after said alarm went off. That's just how he worked. He would then proceed to drag himself downstairs, start a pot of coffee, and slip into the laundry room. Ah, laundry...his dirty little secret. Craig _loved _laundry more than life itself. The scent, the feel of fresh clothes hot out of the dryer... It made him hot in ways that no girl could, or boy for that matter.

Deep down, Craig was a perfectionist and couldn't control his obsessive compulsive desire to perfect nearly everything he did. That was why he formed his own routine to better the act of washing his clothes as well as the clothes of those that he cared for. Firstly, Separate all items into darks and whites, then the darks into their own separate colors. When all whites, colors, and darks were completely distinctive, those separated piles would be separated further into shirts, socks and underwear, jeans and trousers, and finally the odds and ends (hats, scarves, etc). Organization was key! Chaos was not wanted here.

Measuring out the perfect amount of laundry detergent, he would then mix it with the running water and slowly add each piece of clothing from one of the piles to that mixture, making sure that they were equally soaked with suds. And then...He waited.

During that wait, Craig usually moved back to the kitchen, poured himself a cup of coffee (black), and ended right back up in the laundry room once more to await that precious buzzer to sound. It may have been crazy or dumb to others, but he just didn't care. Tucker had a nice boring life and he liked it that way. Boring...Always boring.

Boring Craig Tucker with his boring name and his boring looks. Straight black hair and dark blue eyes. Skinny and toned, but not muscular. Tall and lanky, not to mention a little bit awkward. He had braces on his teeth and a pet guinea pig named Stripe (his fifth since he had been a child). Everything about him was boring and even though he liked the fact that his life had no action, he didn't exactly care to say that HE himself was a boring guy...Sure, doing laundry got him off and he didn't really like toppings on his pizza, but that didn't mean that he had no depth...right?

Just like any other morning, he was sitting atop the whirling washing machine when the realization hit him. The raven-haired male's mouth dropped open and eyes narrowed in his concentration on the subject. He took a quick sip of his coffee before letting out a distressed sigh and slouching back, letting his head hit the wall behind him. He had...no depth. "I have...no depth.." A frown formed on his lips as he listened to himself state the obvious aloud. Hell, even his voice was monotonous...Not that he had really cared until this particular point in time. What. The. Fuck?

Quickly slipping off of the washing machine and out of the laundry room, dark blue hues scanned the wall clock for the time, sighing when he read that it was only seven. Seven in the morning on a Saturday to be exact. "Ah, fuck it..." He was desperate. Too desperate. Pulling his cell phone out of his pajama bottoms, he took a seat at his kitchen table and thumbed through his contacts, looking for one name in particular. Once found, he clicked, quickly keyed a text, and then sent. To his utmost surprise, his phone was chiming only a few seconds later with a response. Eagerly reading it, a small, subtle smile started to bloom on his lips by the time he was finished. Thomas... Oh that kid had a way of melting his heart. It felt almost as good to talk to him as it did to put on a tee-shirt straight from the dryer.

Thomas was the key if there was one and Craig knew it. If he had any depth at all, surely it would show itself around the skittish blond whom he'd forced his friendship upon ten years ago. And now, with plans in the process of being made, the raven-haired, boring male could relax just a little bit... and continue to wait for that buzzer to sound. After pouring himself another cup of coffee, that's exactly what Craig did. Hiding away in his laundry room, he perched himself once more upon the trembling machine and sat in complete silence, engulfing himself in the scent and the sounds of the thing that comforted him the most.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: First of all, thank you so much to those of you that reviewed! I hope that you'll continue to read this story and still love where it's heading. I have to say, I had a lot of trouble getting this chapter to really flow.. Usually, I can just type away but when I added Thomas into the whole mix, it seemed like I sort of got stuck. Anyway, I hope this chapter doesn't suck. R/R All comments and criticism are welcomed and much appreciated! **

**___________________________________  
**

Three loads of laundry, thirty-two text-messages, two cups of coffee, and a shower later, Craig Tucker felt as if he were on top of the world. After trying for two hours straight to convince Thomas that it was indeed a good idea for them to get together as soon as possible, it seemed that his efforts had finally payed off. Via text, he was insistently invited to come hang out at the blond's new apartment, directions included. Thomas had finally caved in. Not only had he caved, he insisted on making Craig breakfast, lunch, and if they were still hanging out by the evening, dinner. If that kid was good at anything (other than being completely amazing, of course) it was cooking and baking.

Once upon a time, Thomas had even expressed to Craig his interest in seeking out a career in the culinary arts. However, due to his overwhelming case of tourette's, his outbursts and his tics, he knew that dream was a far away one. Honestly, Craig didn't see what the big deal was... The profanity that uncontrollably spilled from Tom's lips were in the end, just words; just a part of the blond boy who was overall, so very fucking sweet. It was really what brought out his charm and honestly, that charm is what brought Craig here... to apartment number 3214.

Raising a fist, Craig knocked on the door twice before taking a step back and shoving both hands into his jean pockets. While he waited, he made sure to take note of everything; the silence of the off-street that this complex was on, the calming scenery, the little old man that shuffled down the sidewalk... Giving a soft sigh, he adverted his dark blues back to the door and nearly let out a shriek when his hues met with the soft olive of Thomas' own. Instinctively, his right hand was quickly pulled from his pocket, exposing his slender middle finger as he shoved it towards the other's face. Thomas merely blinked a couple of times at his friend before reaching out and gently coaxing that middle finger down with his own hand, an unsure smile blooming on his timid features. "Craig..."

"Thomas..." Monotonous and without emotion, as always. He raised a brow and eased his hand down, shoving it back into his jean pocket while he waited to be invited in. Thomas only stared for a moment longer before shaking his head as if he had been in a trance.

"Come in. I was -FUCKING SHIT- just making breakfast..." Obviously embarrassed of his tics, he instantly raised a hand to his mouth, his face flushing a light pink. Craig's serious facade quickly broke at the sudden familiarity and he leaned in, draping an arm around the blond as he made his way through the door, kicking it closed with his foot after.

It was small..Really small. It looked as if everything was connected to one room aside from the bathroom, but all seemed cozy. Inspecting the tidy atmosphere, the raven-haired male leaned all of his weight against his friend as he politely slipped off his shoes; He would hate to dirty that white carpet.. "It's nice..." Shifting nervously out of Craig's grasp, Tom ran his fingers through his blond locks, his olive's casting downward towards the ground. So timid.. Always so sad-looking..

"Ah, thanks...My mom, she -DICK LICKING CUNT- s..she helped me get out on my own. I've been taking college classes online and -ASS CHAP- getting my life...to-together.." Craig studied Tom's face as he spoke, all the while chewing on the inside of his bottom lip. For whatever reason, the kid just didn't look happy about being out on his own. He looked fucking miserable. "Uh... I have to -COCK- check on the food. Make yourself at.." Thomas paused and closed his eyes, his whole body twitching a bit as he swallowed hard. Holy Shit.. He was controlling himself.. "Home.." Shooting an awkward smile towards Craig, the blond quickly turned his back on him and darted towards the kitchen, instantly becoming lost in view.

Dark blue hues blinked several times after Tom had disappeared, Craig's jaw dropping about an inch in his complete awe for the other who was currently cooking his breakfast. Why was he here again? Really.. It had slipped his mind. Surely, it was to engage in the company of such an amazing guy, to soak up some of those amazing rays and bask in it's glory. Well, sure. He wanted that, but was that the MAIN reason why he was here? God damn it...No. "Thomas? Hey..." His voice, almost panicked (which was more emotion than he had displayed within a week for sure) cracked as he took quick strides in the direction of the kitchen, stopping only when the blond was in view. Craig hated to waste time on anything, especially matters that concerned his ego or well being. "Do you think I'm deep?" Awkward..."I mean. Do you think I have depth.. like, I'm interesting?"

Tom's face scrunched at the question, his brows furrowing almost completely together as he muttered a near-silent curse. He was lucky that his back was facing Craig because surely, the darker-haired male would have taken that face in offense. "Sure.." It was all he replied before peeking a glance over his shoulder, trying to swallow another rising tic. The darker haired male seemed unsatisfied by this answer and it showed in the way his hands were tensing into fists and releasing. Was he holding back the urge to flip him off? "Well, what I...meant was.."

Craig Tucker...was anything but uninteresting. Well, to Tom at least. Hell, after years of having forced time together with him, he had learned many things. Many, maaany things. For instance, Craig couldn't cook, he couldn't sing, he knew almost everything there was to know about the cartoon, Red Racer, squeaked when he sneezed but grumbled when he laughed. Tucker was a pessimist and more than likely obsessive compulsive, but around the right people, he could brighten a room with his presence alone. He was shy about his smile, could intimidate anyone with just a glance, and Jesus, did he have the most intense blue eyes Tom had ever seen... Those traits, not all of them but most, defiantly qualified Craig as having depth.

"Tom...Earth To Thomas."

"FUCKING SHIT!" The blond jumped at the closeness of that monotone voice, having not even noticed that he had been spacing out for several long seconds. Craig was now by his side, so close, he could hear him breathing.

"Your eggs are burning."

"Cock sucking whore...Jesus.." In seconds, Thomas was pulling the skillet from the stove and setting it on an unlit burner, his hands covering his flushing face. "Sorry. I...I.." He swallowed hard again to gain self control. "Spaced."

Craig's head tilted and he resorted to chewing on his bottom lip for a few seconds before letting a soft sigh release through his pursed lips. "No need to cry about it. Fuck.. It's okay.."

"You're radiant, Craig.." It just came out. All on its own. Radiant...RADIANT? Was that the best he could really come up with? Olive's glanced past splayed fingers before those slender hands dropped all together. "Really -SHITFUCKER- I don't know why you...worry."

A moment of silence passed in an intense staring contest. Tucker's face never once cracked whereas Tom's...well, he was trying his very best just to stay quiet which made him come off looking overly distraught. Finally, all silence was broken when a noisy tic sounded from the blond's mouth. He sighed in his usual embarrassment, turning his back to tend to the overcooked eggs. They were too burnt to be saved and because of this, he couldn't pretend to be distracted by them any longer. "Craig?" What an awkward moment this was turning out to be indeed. He needed something, anything to make things less tense. "Want to -FUCK- I mean..." Tom's face was burning by this point, his ears felt as if they were on fire. He turned to face the other who seemed amused, a rare grin spreading over his chapped lips. "IMEANDOYOUWANTTODOMYLAUNDRY!?" He screamed out in one breath, his eyes squeezed tightly shut.

Despite his insides squirming for more explanation as to why Tom thought he was radiant, Craig couldn't help that itch that was tickling at his palms. The word laundry, the thought of laundry... Tom's laundry. Yes... _Yes_... He smiled wide, showing off his braces before both hands came up in front of him to display his lengthy middle digits. "Fuck breakfast...I thought you'd never ask..."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Ok, So...I've been working on this whenever I could, so sorry for the delay on an update. However, I would like to thank all of you that have reviewed and favorited this story! It means so much to me, really! If I could do all your laundry, I would. :] Annnyway, This is chapter three. Sort of smutty and safe, but I like to take things...slow ;D Reviews are always welcomed and wanted!**

**OH! And I don't own any characters from South Park, blah blah...If you think I do, you're a freakin moron. Enjoy!  
**

______

Following through his usual routine, Craig gently separated Tom's clothes in silence, completely relaxed sitting Indian style on the floor. The apartment building's shared washing room was empty and every machine was free. That meant he could get more than one load going at the same time; not that there was really much to wash in the first place. He had noticed it long ago, Thomas was a very CLEAN guy.. Almost, mind you, ALMOST as clean as Craig himself. If anything attracted the braced boy, it was cleanliness. A wise person once said that cleanliness was next to Godliness... Genius line really. Who had said it, he couldn't quite remember, but it had stuck with him throughout most of his years.

Tom also sat in silence, his lips pursed shut as he watched his friend quickly and thoroughly go through every bit of clothing that needed to be cleaned. He would swallow hard every few seconds, his olive hues closing as he did so to successfully control his tics. For over a year now, the blond had worked hard to do this and finally, it seemed as if he were managing just fine...With the exception of the swallowing of words and the deep concentration, anyway.. This success however, was defiantly noticed but not whole-heartedly welcomed by Craig whom after a few minutes of the unusual silence with his usually blasphemous friend, pulled away from his chore of separating and turned his full attention to the other. Dark blues narrowed and he stared with a blank gaze, waiting for the right time to speak. "Thomas? Why are you doing that?" he asked after finally catching the blond successfully swallowing another one of his tics. Oddly, it was making the brunette kind of uneasy...

"Doing what?" Thomas retorted in a quiet voice, obviously trying his very best to keep himself under control. His whole body shifted uncomfortably, his face slowly turning a light shade of pink. Craig tried his damndest to lock eyes with his friend, but the blond seemed too preoccupied with the hem of his shirt at that particular moment to even notice. Because of this, the brunette gave a great sigh and stood from the floor, gently starting to load the first machine with what he had already separated out. "Doing what, Craig?" He asked again when an uncomfortable silence fell between them. Craig continued to load the washer without saying a word but finally turned to face Tom when he had finished. He crossed his arms over his chest and finally made that eye contact he so desired.

"Try to keep yourself quiet.. It's weird.." His words came out as completely blunt and emotionless as they usually did and instantly, he could tell that Thomas was offended. In all the years the two had been friends, he had given Tom nothing but praise and compliments. Never had Craig shot out at his ego... The blond rose to his feet in seconds, straightening out his plaid shirt with his fingers before taking a step closer to the other.

"Weird? WEIRD? I don't see anything -ASSHOLE- weird about trying to control the thing that's ruined my life!" His features were twisted in a way that Craig had never seen, the crimson glow of his face deepening with every word that came from his mouth. His nerves really must have been struck... Of course, Craig barely budged, allowing Thomas to let out his frustrations and all the while keeping his nonchalant appearance. "My father left my mother when I was seven because of me. I haven't seen him in YEARS! When I turned eighteen, my mother couldn't WAIT to -DICKSMEAR- get me the hell out of her house!" The blond took in a deep breath, his olive hues quickly filling with the tears that were swelling from the corners of his eyes. It was obvious he hadn't talked about this for a while now. "I've wanted to DIE for years... -FUCKING SHIT ASS LICKER- years! And now that I can..." His voice trailed off as he forced his lips shut, his head falling as he sniffled.

He was crying out in desperation.. Complete desperation for something Thomas was probably starved of as a child. Wanting to fill his needs for he too was desperate, Craig wasted no time in moving forward and closing the distance between them, wrapping his arms tightly around the small of his back and pulling him close. "Feel better?" He whispered, leaning down to cradle his chin against the blond's shoulder. "I just didn't understand why you were trying to hide yourself. That...swallowing and control. It's not you.." He hoped that his words wouldn't strike another nerve and mentally, could already feel that smallish fist connecting rough with his jaw. No blow came however, just another sniffle. Taking this as a good sign, he continued. "You said that I was radiant earlier...but I'm not. I'm not at all. I'm a boring guy..I don't smile anymore, I don't really laugh." Craig pulled back, intense eyes locking against wide, reddened Olive's. Thomas for once, kept his gaze in silence. "But all of that changes when I get here. As soon as I see your face, I guess...Well, I guess I do light up. I can feel myself getting a little warmer inside..."

"Craig...." Tom's voice interrupted as he tried his best to wriggle out of his friend's embrace. He was pink in the face, his eyes flickering in uncertainty.

"No, let me finish." Monotonous and stern, Tucker only moved in closer, securing his arms around the blond's slim waist. "I don't know how to be myself when I'm alone. I judge myself and think too hard...But you. Thomas, you've accepted all of my flaws and make me comfortable enough to accept them as well. You make me radiant. And I just want you to know that I think you're radiant too.." Metal gleamed in the artificial light of the ceiling lamp as Craig flashed Tom a smile. "Just be yourself when it's the two of us. No need to impress someone that's already crazy about you.."

By this point, the blond was merely blinking at the other, one hand raised over his mouth which had parted in awe. Dropping his hand slowly, his face softened and he broke their steady gaze. "Crazy about me?" He swallowed hard, obviously unsure of how to even respond to such statements. It was true that he had always seen Craig as an amazing guy, but for him to see Tom in that way too? What the hell was this?

Thomas' face burned with color, his breath hitching in his chest. Closing his eyes, he let instinct take over and slowly leaned in. "Oh Jesus FUCKING Mary ASSLICKER..." Nervous? Obviously. He was shaking, reaching out and tangling his digits in those raven locks... And then, lips met in sweet collision.

**____________**

**A/N: Bwahahaha! Torture...Oh, I love torture. I, myself am actually pretty tortured that I had to slow this chapter down. However, steamy laundry sex may commence. MAAAAY. Review to ensure I keep going ;D Love to you all!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Ah! It feels like so long since I've worked on this story! With the holidays, I have really been lacking. But, alas! I'm back! And I think I'm going to conclude 'Craig Tucker Has No Depth' with this chapter. **

**Special Thanks goes to soquedhozi and tazzr. for your constant reviews! This is for you guys! 3**

**Do not own South Park. blah blah blah. :] Enjoy~**

**__________________________________________________________________________________  
**

It was a gentle collaboration...at first. Tom's movements were stiff, having never been kissed before, and Craig was simply melting into the feeling of being so close. Lips parting, meshing commenced further and soon, Tom was relaxed. The taste and tenderness of the other was unlike anything he had ever experienced and within a few seconds of exchanging hot air, he dared to go further. His tongue broke past his lips and slid over Craig's, begging for entrance...He needed more of this taste, more of HIS taste.

The world could be falling away from their feet and crashing down around them, but neither cared. Nothing mattered but this moment and living in the now.

Allowing the invasion of Tom's velvet-like tongue, Craig reciprocated in an almost animalistic fashion. He devoured the blond, moaning deep into the lip-lock as his tongue battled for dominance, exploring the depths of the newly discovered cavern and memorizing it's every dip. His body was pushing Thomas back, stopping only when the other hit the rumbling washing machine and was cornered.

"C-craig. Holy fucking Christ..." Somehow, Thomas had managed to pull himself away from their kissing long enough to catch his breath. His fingers were clinging so tightly to the front of Craig's shirt that his knuckles were whitening; Just one of many reactions that were occurring to his virgin body. Below his waist, said body was betraying him, making the crotch of his pants incredibly tight and uncomfortable...He winced, praying that the other wouldn't notice.

Craig did notice however, for he was taking in Tom's every action, studying him obsessively. His chest rose and fell as he too tried to breathe but he didn't dare part from the blond..Not yet. Instead, he pulled his left arm from around Thomas' waist to awkwardly position it between them, daring to run his fingers up his long-time crush's clothed abdomen to his chest, and stopping only when he reached his jack-hammer heart. He chuckled, that low grumble passing through his passion-swelled lips before moving in again. Craig felt recovered and with that newly sported tent of Tom's pressing hard against his thigh, he also felt...inspired.

"COCK! Craig-" Cut off by the brunettes persistent kissing, Thomas was forced once more into a heated lip-lock...Not that he minded in the least. His hands released the cloth of Craig's shirt and instead found security in wrapping around his friend's neck, pulling him as close as he could while their mouths commenced in what seemed a never ending battle. He breathed him in, stealing the air right from his lips only to return it seconds later, growing more and more high with each hit. This was intoxicating. Perfection even.. Never in his young life did Thomas think that there was a puzzle piece that would fit so perfectly with his own and never once did he think that his puzzle piece would be someone as deep and beautiful as Craig Tucker; the raven-haired, blue eyed boy that hid away from the world with an emotionless facade and two openly displayed middle fingers.

Moaning out in surprise, the blond had to tighten his grip around Craig's neck as he was hoisted up from beneath and sat gently down atop the now shaking washing machine, their lips never parting. Craig claimed the space between the blond's legs with his upper-torso, his head craning to keep their kisses going. His hands were making quick work at each button on Tom's plaid shirt, fumbling to expose the milky skin beneath as soon as possible. Letting out a groan of success when the last button was undone, his hands slid up the baby-smooth skin of his newly-claimed lover's chest and over his shoulders, pulling the cloth down to let it slip from his arms naturally. The blond shivered as he became partially exposed, his face flushing. Once again, he had to pull away. "C-Craig...-DAMNIT- I..."  
"You?" Craig panted as all movement ceased, lust glazed eyes meeting bashful olives from beneath heavy lids.

"I...I -FUCKING BITCH-. Gah!Thank you."

Craig licked at his lips to dampen them, his eyes growing wider. "For?" Monotonous... Typical.

"Just.. thank you...-ASS CUNT-"

Craig gave an understanding nod, his braces gleaming as he posted another rare smile. "Is that all?"

"Yea.-FUCK- it is..."

"Good..."

Craig was like a hawk the way he swooped in at Tom's neck, suckling at the flesh to mark his territory. His hands were fumbling with more buttons, this time on the blond's pants. Thomas kept his lips pursed, his whole body rolling with sick pleasure. He grabbed at Craig's hat and tossed it to the floor before pulling back just enough to get the space he needed. With trembling digits, his fingers locked to the zipper of his braced-beauty's sweatshirt and he pulled it down until the cloth parted. Craig, taking a hint, stopped in the midst of his rather colorful artwork on Tom's neck and stepped back, shaking the sweatshirt from his frame. Biting on his lip, he then finished the job for his lover by peeling his t-shirt from his upper-torso and tossing it over his shoulder.

Equally exposed they took a moment to simply take in the sight before them. Tom was pressed against the washing machine, his milky skin flushed from contact. He looked baby soft and even had the curves to match...Not that Craig minded. Compared to his overly lean frame, the blond seemed cherubic... He was beautiful.

Noticing Craig's intense stare, Thomas self-consciously froze. His hands moved to cover his tummy, wanting to hide his baby fat from the ever-so-slim Tucker before he was ridiculed. As soon as he did this however, his arms were grabbed and pulled back, his lover left to shake his head in protest. "Don't.." Craig's face was flushed, his facade twisted into something soft...loving even. "You're...beautiful. So, don't..." Oh God... That was the cherry on top of the sundae. Thomas' whole body slacked, his muscles instantly relaxing as Craig continued to move in, kneeling into the washing machine to try and close the off any space between them. Taking another bold move, the blond did this for him. Slipping his hands from Tucker's grasp, he pushed himself from the washing machine, tangling his arms around the brunette's waist. Blindly, he started to walk Craig back until they hit the solidity of the wall behind him.

Taken aback, but overly pleased by the new confidence, Craig became submissive to Tom's every movement. His mind became numb, his eyes heavy-lidded with lust as the duo awkwardly fumbled with the remainder of their clothing, stopping only when the last sock was lost. And then they stood, panting in all of their naked glory. It was an awkward moment in which Craig nor Tom knew exactly what to do..All instinct was lost and blinded by the obvious lust that hung heavily in the air. "Ah, is sorta...weird huh? Here... just..." Craig twisted their bodies around to switch positions, pushing Tom to the wall and staring him down. "There..."

Before Thomas could make a move or say anything to protest his current position, Craig was going down. His knees hit the floor faster than a penny being tossed from the top of the Sears Tower, his hands caressing and kneading at the soft thighs as he pressed kisses along their insides. Tiny moans started to drip from the blond's lips, surprise full on his features as he glanced down and met those piercing blues. "C-Craig? -COCK-"  
"Yes....exactly." Tucker nearly cooed as his kisses wandered further inward, pressing lightly against the sensitive, soft flesh that was Tom's shaft. Craig was inexperienced and unsure of how to really give another dude 'head', but thanks to Red's sloppy blow-job in the ninth grade, he sort of knew what to do to at least get a guy off.

His lips graduated from soft kisses to licking, his mouth wrapping quickly around Tom's weeping head to give it a nice, hard suck. The taste...was different. Defiantly more salty than a girls, but with a sweetness that didn't completely turn Craig off. If anything, he wanted to do whatever he could to get more of that numbing taste in his mouth.

Taking himself a bit further down, pleased with the little moan of pleasure that squeaked past the blond's lips, he swirled his tongue around the now throbbing member as he pushed himself to take Tom's cock as far as he could before it brought him to tears. He nearly choked but kept his cool, knowing it was worth it just by the way Tom's fingers tangled roughly in his raven hair and whispered his name in a fit of complete pleasure.

"OH SWEET JESUS!"

Too caught up in the moment, neither male acknowledged the sound of oncoming footsteps or the twist of the doorknob as an elderly neighbor bustled her way through with a little laundry basket in tow. Her scream of pure terror caught their attention. Craig choked and pulled back as fast as he could causing Thomas to let out a scream of his own."BRACES, FUCKING BRACES, CRAIG!"The brunette was too busy sputtering and coughing to apologize, trying to catch his breath while blindly searching for his clothes. Tom was hiding himself as best as he could while trying to do the same, tears in his eyes from the pain he had just experienced from his lover's unforgiving metal-mouth.

"So, so, so -COCK LICKER- sorry!" Thomas tried to apologize as he threw on his jeans, stealing a quick glance at Craig who was still mostly nude.  
"Fuck it.." Wheezing still, the brunette grabbed his hat and pulled it over his hair, then Tom's hand before pulling the still apologizing blond out of the room. The only apology he left to that old bitch was the bird, displaying that middle finger proudly as they made their exit.

After running all the way up the stairs, Tom unlocked his apartment door and they pushed through, slamming it behind them. Craig collapsed on the floor in an instant, half nude, pants without underwear unzipped, his hands covering his face. Tom stared down at the other in horror for a moment before his face softened. Slowly, laughter started tumbling from his lips, shaking his body and making him double over, face so red he could have given Satan a run for his money.

Craig peeked at the hysterical boy from between his fingers and after a moment, let out a grumble of laughter himself. Sitting up, he pulled off his hat and sighed, his head shaking. "That...was intense."  
"Intense? That was fucking hilarious! -JESUS BALLS-"

Pleased by that angelic laughter, Craig was quick to pull Tom to his level, wrapping his arms around him tightly in an embrace that sent the blond crashing into his lap. All noise ceased with the exception of their breathing but neither of them seemed to mind as they sat there, tangled in each other's limbs.

For the first time in a long time, Craig Tucker felt as if he had character. Hell, he even had depth. Craig Tucker was more than just a boring voice and trivial facts, he was capable of compassion and love...and apparently really bad oral skills... However, that fact didn't even falter his feeling of self-worth and it was all thanks to Thomas...The missing piece of the puzzle.

Eyes still closed, a satisfied smile bloomed on the brunette's passion-swelled lips as he pressed a tiny kiss against the blond's shoulder. "You know...We still have to finish your laundry later." he reminded in that un-thrilling, monotonous voice.  
"You can do my -MOTHER FUCKER- laundry any time, Tucker...Just...not with the braces. Deal?"

"Deal."

* * *

**Final Thoughts: I actually feel very pleased with this story...It's not exactly what I thought of when I decided to make a Tom and Craig fic, but it works! As always, reviews are much appreciated. And to all of you that have favorited my works, I am so very thankful. 3**


End file.
